13 HEARTS
by finaltifa
Summary: KONOHAN NINJAS ENTER A SHOW TO FIND THEIR TURE LOVE WHAT WIERD THINGS WIL HAPPEN. READ TO FIGURE IT OUT!


13 hearts

Chapter:1 Getting to "know" each other.

"Hello my name is Anko Mitarashi and am your host for 15 Hearts. The show where we try two find couples by unique activities. Our first contestences are Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Shisune,(who was forced to come)Kin Tsushi, and Aoi." Anko said as she anonced the first contestences of the show she was now host of. "Next it's the boys turn first we have Sasuke, ninja ,then comes Naruto, also ninja \Shikamaru, again ninja , Neji ,ninja and lastly we have Gai? Sensei" as she names each person they emerged from a huge silver door then sat down girls at one side and boys on the other

The audience where surrounding them in the audience we have the whole Akatsuki gang! (**tifa **: they where forced to go if you really want to know well too bad they just are, end of story. ok? Ok)

"ok , now you will fallow my direction " Anko looked innocently at the boy then said," under your chairs there are three thing . PUT THEM ON. NOW!!!" then all the boys hurried as lighting and put the fairy ballerina outfits on. The girls laughed as hard as hell and the four boys had looks as if about to friggin kill Anko then Anko said " Sasuke you first she grabbed his hand then Sasuke said" Anko, as soon as this is over I will fuckin' kill you. "Anko smirked at sakura then Sakura knew she was supposed to come up. "Ok, now Sasuke tell something nice to Sakura ,' "NOW!!" said anko sasuke looked at her then said in the most boring monotone voice'; roses are red, violets are blue, and I tell you pinky that I love you." He smirked evilly then kissed her so softly on the cheek that sakura felt as if she was about to faint then anko told them to sit down."ok sakura how was he form 1-10 ",'10' she said quickly then sasuke smiled this went on for 4 more times naru x hina, "10" shika x tema, "5" neji x ten "3"( **tifa**: yes she was cruel but Neji was nervous what could we do?)Finally the worst gai x shisune! '1"(yes ladies and gents 1 )

"OOK, girls who didn't you like .hina?"anko said loudly . she looked up and said "neji."then with that they went to commercials while the girls said who they didn't like for they were going to eliminate a guy (**tifa: get guy )**

Back "ok, now the girls voted and they choose one of you to leave and that is…" Anko was having so much fun " gai get your ass outta here you teme!' then he left saidly rock lee stoud up and started yelling" that's no fair, they're just fieakin jealous!' he smiled innocently then sat. "oookkk, now question time , let's say sakura was going out with naruto.."sakura land sasuke felt and looked insulted." Then they broke up and in 1 week she was already with sasuke how would you feel naruto?" anko asked. Then he quickly said "" betrayed humph" anko looked weird then said'" any more comments?" no one answered.

" neji who don't u like here ( who do u want disqualified)"anko said. Neji looked at them all then said,"shisune , she too old" shisune got up with a smile ear to ear every one stared at her weirdly

Naruto got out Kin Tsuchi. and Shika got out temari.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

GAME TIME

'now that we have our red wheel of fortune here we're going to play a game called kiss me. This game has three different types of kisses French, kiss-a-million, and mini." As she menchindse these the audience went wild even the akatsuki! (**Tifa: **well watta surprise!:))

She got sasiuke and plaed him in the middle then told him to close his eyes. At first he didn't but anko made him then she got sakura .

she put her next to the wheel then told her to spin so she did and my, oh, would you guess what it landed on if ya guessed French well lets just say that your right!

Sasuke was now very impatient because he didn't known what was going on , well, until sakura's also pink lips were right on his kissing for a looong time until anko said that it was enough.

He smiled then went back to his chair, so did sakura, her inner self yelling and cheeing so loudly she couldn't stand it.

Naruto got to also French kiss hinata and shika mini kissed ino.

Now anko made all the boys get up then turn their backs on the girls. Then she told the girls to get behind the boy they thought they loved. Saku x Sasu, Neji x Ten, Naru x Hina, Shika x Ino.

Now Anko made them turn around, then say if they liked the yes or no. (**TIFA:**now at the count of three. One, two.) "yes." The boys said the same time thenthey kissed. Anko was so happy she jumped 5ft. in the air! "bye every body hope to see ya next time in 13 hearts!" Anko wave happily as the show ended

HOPE YA ENJOYED MY SECOND STORY. IN ADDITION, REMEMBER TO REVIEW CHAO! BYE SEE YA!  

BYE

\


End file.
